


The beginning

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Harry's fun times [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Harry then took a deep breath, and started peppering his pets face and neck with kisses making a giggle Escape those quiet lips."Tickl." his pet giggled out.





	The beginning

Harry laid on his bed, his pet curled up beside him fast a sleep.

He couldn't help but think back to the first week that is little one was in his care before he had sent him for training....

(Flashback)

He stood in the doorway of his bedroom after sending Albus and James off to their grandparents house for the weekend. He stood there watching his little pet as he sat quietly on the giant bed. He walked in and carded his fingers through the blonde hair.

Silver-Gray Eyes glanced up at him.

"Hello pet." Harry breathed, his voice soft as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the boys soft cheek.

The little blond, smart for his age tilted his head and softly muttered, m' Scor'pius."

"I know pet, but that is what year sire and carrier called you but from now on you will be known as pet." He continued carding through the boys soft hair. "And you are going to call me master."

The little pet just sit there quietly as Harry hand traveled down from the boys hair, down his neck and passed over soft nipples.

Harry's cock twitched.

Pet's brows furrowed as he tilted his head in curiosity. He watched as the man stepped away from the bed and took off his clothes before getting onto the bed as well.

* * *

 

'Where to start?' He thought.

He knew that that his pet didn’t understand what his new role in life was in Harry didn't want to scare him.

He had to take his time. Move at a slow pace and explain everything that they were going to do before he made a move to do it. he would learn and understand more when he was sent away.

Harry then took a deep breath, and started peppering his pets face and neck with kisses making a giggle Escape those quiet lips.

"Tickl." his pet giggled out.

His pets innocence made Harry smile as he pulled off his pet shirt and just caressed up and down the pet stomach and small nipples. the blush that came over the pale cheeks made Harry extremely excited but he kept it in check.

Instead Harry leaned down and sniff his pets blond hair and started tickling the pet sides making more giggled escape.

Once Harry had tickled the pet boneless he started kissing up the boys tummy, backup the other side of his neck and whispered into his ear.

Harry breathed heavily, “Pet?” Harry whispered  
as he licked his dry lips." I'm going to plant a kiss on your lips."

The pet slowly, hesitatingly nodded shyly.

Harry reached both of his hands up and cupped both sides of his pets Rosie cheeks into his palms. slowly leaning down Harry closed his eyes as his somewhat chapped lips met the soft lips of his little pet.

Harry grown and the pet whimpered. at this point he moved and placed the pet on his lap, his pet now straddling him. Harry's free erection and the pet still clothed member slightly rubbed and Harry let out another grown. he also moved one of his hands to gently take a hold of the pets blonde locks to keep him from moving or turning his head away.

Harry started to move his lips against his pets. the boy was unresponsive but Harry knew in time he would enjoy it as much as Harry did.

he moved back up to the pets ear and Whisper. " you're doing lovely my little pet." before pulling away he placed a soft kiss onset appendage.

Slowly Harry pulled away smiling which made a shy smile appear on his pets lips. “Did you like it, pet?”

His pet just slowly knotted. Harry shifted and his pet whimpered. he leaned forward making there members rub again in the whimper released his pets lips Harry thought divine.

Harry bit his lip as his thought about what to do next.

"We're going to play a game." he shifted and move the boy off of his lap and put him face up on the bed with Harry kneeling and between is pet spread legs. his eyes trailed down that beautiful body as leaned Forward pumping his hard erection and taking off the night pants that his pet was wearing, an old set of Albus. of course he hadn't put his pet and any underwear.

He breathes heavily as his pets little penis has its first showing to its new master. Harry licked his lips.

So smooth and not a sight of pubic hair. which thinking about that he should look up hair removal potions for the future.

His mouth was salivating with hunger as he stared. he could feel his cock getting stiffer by-the-minute under his working hand.

He let go of his cock to adjust his position and his cock bounced slightly and then bobbed before settling straight up against his abdomen.

Harry watched as his little pets eyes Gru extremely wide.

  
“M-Master!” the pet whispered, sounding a little scared. Harry groaned and his cock jerked at hearing that come out of his pets mouth. his pets eyes were extremely wide as he asked and a quiet some like shaky voice.

“Wh-What’s wrong with your pee-pee?!”

Harry laughed slightly and laying down to place another soft kiss on his pets lips. as he leaned back up he explained.

“Nothing is wrong with it, my pet. my penis is hard because it thinks you're beautiful." he continue to rub at his pulsing member and leaned down, being careful not to crush the smaller body, to give another kiss on soft lips.

He reached out to grab his pets hand and bringing it up to hover over his cock. “Here, feel it yourself.”

Harry groaned at the feeling of small fingers on his member. the pet gasped at the new and slightly strange feeling of a hard cock in his hand…

Harry smile and grabbed ahold of his pets hand and made the pet help him finish rubbing out his orgasm. A moment later Harry was coming all over the pets chest and tummy.

Harry's eyes were closed, breathing hard. he slowly opened his eyes.... and his breath left him.

His pets white blond hair was spread on the pillow like a Halo, he lay there in all of his nude beauty, looking so sexy and breathless as Silver-Gray eyes were closed. His little tummy glistening with Harry's pearly white seed. and at some point Harry wasn't sure when his pets legs had bent at the knee, exposing his pet soft round but to his master's possessive  
green eyes.

" Harry reached out and scooped up a glob of his come and put it in his pets mouth making the bed gag and choke, shooting a glanced up.

" from now on you will eat only my seed unless I give you permission to eat something else, do you understand?" His pet nodded.

"Good, start licking."

he fed the boy every last drop of his seed from the boys tummy and chest and then gave his pet a kiss and rearranging the two of them before covering them up with the blankets and settling them down for the night.

for the next several weeks the boy would remain fully nude until he started at pet School.

with one last kiss and a soft verbal "lumos" Harry gave his pet One More Kiss on his boys pale neck before letting sleep overtake him.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as his pet next to him and grown. Turning green and silver eyes met.

"Master." His pet squirmed. " I'm hungry, can I have a snack?"

Harry smiled. 


End file.
